Proporción 75,25
by MoniBolis
Summary: Cuddy se ve tentada a iniciar una realción con Lucas. ¿Lo hará? o sus sentimientos por House la detendran. Cuddy/Lucas YA ESTA ARREGLADA, ya esta el CAPITULO 7
1. Chapter 1

Creo que House y Cuddy son el uno para el otro. Y al final estarán juntos. Mientras tanto...

* * *

Lisa Cuddy se dirigía a su trabajo. Manejando por la calle de su casa noto un camión de helados. Le llamó la atención, pero su mente regreso al problema que era tener a House de regreso.

El día siguió su curso. Cuddy tuvo que lidiar con Foreman, la junta directiva, Wilson, Cameron y Chase peleando. Y tuvo que soportar ver a House tan frágil y distante.

Era tarde, y solo quería llegar a su casa a ver a Rachel. Al estacionarse notó al mismo camión de helados justo enfrente de su casa. Cuando se acercó a investigar se abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola!- salió Lucas Douglas, investigador privado.

-¡Dios!- Cuddy brinco del susto - ¿Lucas? Me asustaste-

-Perdón, no lo hice a propósito- El Detective vestía con una simple camisa a cuadros, pantalones de mezclilla y su corta barba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estas espiándome?-

-No, espío a tus vecinos a tres casas.- Lucas señalo la casa en la cuadra. - ¿Conoces al Sr. Grant Morrison?- Cuddy negó con la cabeza – Bueno, él cree que su esposa lo engaña. Salió de viaje por una semana y me contrató para vigilarla-

-¿Y lo esta engañando?-

-Si, con tres diferentes hombres-

-¡Vaya!- Cuddy miró a Lucas que le sonreía - ¿Pero estás enfrente de mi casa por que…?-

- Quería saludarte, y…- Lucas entró en el camión – Darte esto- le ofreció un barquillo de helado.

- Un helado de chocolate, gracias- Cuddy tomo el helado

- Puedo cambiarlo si no te gusta el chocolate-

- Esta bien, gracias- Cuddy dio un pasó hacia atrás – Tengo que entrar a mi casa, la niñera me espera-

- Claro, adoptaste-

Cuddy entre cerró los ojos - ¿Cómo sabes?-

- El año pasado cuando House me pidió que te investigara, revisando tú casa encontré los papeles de adopción-

- ¿pero no le dijiste a House?-

- No. Creí que era muy…personal-

- Eres un investigador privado, eso haces, sacar cosas personales-

- Lo sé. Es la única vez que le he mentido a un cliente-

- Gracias, supongo-

Cuddy entró a su casa con en el helado en su mano. Se asomo por la ventana y el camión ya se había ido.

_Eso fue raro_, pensó Cuddy.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Cuddy se preparó para otro día lleno de confrontaciones y problemas. Al conducir por la calle, noto nuevamente el camión de helados estacionado enfrente de la casa de los Morrison.

El día transcurrió despacio. Casi apunto de terminar su turno, Cuddy decidió ayudar al departamento de Emergencias. Con Cameron ayudando a House a diagnosticar, necesitaba a un doctor extra.

Cuddy tomo un expediente y reconoció el nombre. Recorrió la cortina para revelar a Lucas sentado en la camilla.

- ¿Qué te pasó?-

- Me golpearon con un bate de béisbol en la cabeza. Trataba de tomar la foto se la Sra. Morrison en la cama con su amante, pero me vieron y…- Lucas señalo a su cabeza. – Me trajo la ambulancia-

-Aja- Cuddy reviso sus pupilas.

- Hules bien- dijo Lucas al tener tan cerca de a la decana.

-Sigue mi dedo, con la vista- Cuddy dio indicaciones. Luego reviso la placa que le habían tomado.

- Tienes una leve contusión cerebral- dijo muy seria Cuddy

- Suena serio-

- Es porque lo es- Cuddy hizo una anotación – Quiero que te quedes para observación-

-¿Es necesario? No me agradan mucho los hospitales-

- Escúchame bien Lucas, necesitas estar despierto por las próximas 12 horas. Aquí en el hospital pueden estar monitoreándote –

- Verás, no te seguro médico-

- No me digas- dijo cínicamente Cuddy

- Investigadores Privados son de alto riesgo para las aseguradoras, las cuotas son imposibles de pagar-

- No importa tienes que estar conciente...-

- Si eso es todo, puedo hacerlo en mi casa- Cuddy lo miro con cierta simpatía – Y realmente no quiero pasar la noche en el hospital-

Cuddy miró el reloj en la pared. – Está bien, te daré de alta. Son las 6 de la tarde, solo tienes que quedarte despierto hasta las 6 de la mañana. Si presentas vomito, si el dolor se agudiza, si ves borroso, lo que sea, vienes de inmediato a emergencias. Mañana por la mañana bienes por un chequeo. ¿Entendido?-

-Si-

- Puedes irte-

- ¿Puedes prestarme 5 dólares?- dijo inocentemente Lucas

- ¿Para qué?-

- Para regresar a mi camión. Ahí tengo la copia de la llave de mi apartamento. Tomaría un taxi, pero me robaron mi cartera, celular, y cámara-

- ¿Por qué no llamas a la policía?- Cuddy sonó un poco exasperada

- Yo digo que me robaron, ellos dicen que invadí propiedad privada…- Lucas lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Cuddy miró el reloj nuevamente. – Yo puedo llevarte, solo deja tomar mis cosas. Te veo en la entrada-

* * *

Lucas se recargo en la recepción del hospital esperando por Cuddy.

- Te tardaste mucho- House llegó con él

- ¿Disculpa?- Lucas no sabía de que hablaba

- Te llame hace más de dos horas- House sonaba molesto - ¿También se te olvido donde esta mi oficina?-

- No, es que me robaron mi celular. No recibí ningún mensaje tuyo. Te ves terrible por cierto- Lucas era honesto. House se veía más cansado.

- Como sea; ya estas aquí. Ten esta lista- le dio una hoja de papel – Son pacientes que salve, quiero que los localices. Necesito cartas de recomendación-

- Lo haré- Lucas se guardo el papel en el bolsillo. House asintió y se fue del hospital. Minutos después, Cuddy salio.

- ¿Listo?- preguntó

- Si, y gracias por llevarme-

* * *

El viaje fue silencioso. Cuddy parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos y a Lucas no le pareció apropiado molestarla con plática menuda.

- Gracias-

Lucas se bajo rápidamente del coche. Cuddy dio una vuelta en U para regresar a su casa. Cuddy estaciono su automóvil y subió tres escalones de la escalinata de su casa. Podía ver el camión de helados a tres casas de distancia.

_¿Por que no se ha ido?_ Pensó Cuddy _Vamos, arranca._ El camión no se movió. ¡_Diablos!_ Cuddy camino a paso veloz hacia el camión. Se asomo por la ventanilla y vio a Lucas dormido sobre el volante. La puerta del conductor estaba abierta. Cuddy se apresuró a despertarlo.

- ¡Lucas!- lo sacudió

- ¡¿Qué?!- se despertó

- Te dije que no debías dormirte, y es lo primero que haces- Cuddy lo regañó – Puedes entrar en coma y morir-

- Lo siento-

Cuddy se froto las sienes. – Ven conmigo-

* * *

- Buenas noches Dra. Cuddy- saludó Tammy la niñera con Rachel en brazos

- Buenas noches- Cuddy dejo sus cosas en la mesa y fue directo a cargar a su hija. – Hola cariño-

Lucas se quedó atrás de ella. Tammy lo miro con curiosidad.

- Este es Lucas- ofreció Cuddy como presentación.

- Lucas Douglas- le dio la mano a la niñera.

- Bueno si eso es todo, me retiro-

- Hasta mañana Tammy- la niñera se fue.

- Puedo investigar a tu niñera si quieres, gratis-

- Gracias, pero confío en ella-

Lucas observó con detalle a Cuddy y la bebé. - ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

- Rachel-

- Rachel Cuddy…suena bonito. ¿Sabes? Douglas es el apellido de mi madre-

- ¿Y tu papá?-

- Nunca lo conocí, y mi madre nunca me dijo su nombre. En mi certificado de nacimiento aparece en blanco. Solo mi mamá y yo éramos la familia Douglas-

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? Digo, es algo personal- Cuddy era todo lo contrario, odiaba hablar de cosas personales

- Me gusta compartir con los demás-

- Algo inusual para un investigador privado- la doctora levantó una ceja - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo sobre ser Investigador Privado?-

-Se lo que me vas a preguntar, ya intente dejarme el bigote y usar playeras hawaianas; pero no me queda tan bien como Magunum P.I.-

Cuddy se rió. – Bueno solo hay un Tom Selleck. Toma asiento, voy a cambiarme. No toques nada-

* * *

Mientras se cambiaba en su cuarto, Cuddy se preguntó porque dejaba a un hombre extraño entrar a su casa.

- No me da desconfianza- le dijo a su hija Rachel que estaba sentada en medio de la cama. Se cambio por una blusa más suelta y un pantalón de mezclilla.

* * *

Cuddy salió con Rachel en brazos. La coloco en la sala con sus juguetes. Lucas sentado en la mesa tamborileaba con los dedos.

- Usa mi teléfono para que llames a alguien que te recoja- Cuddy le ofreció el auricular

- No tengo a nadie que venga por mí-

- ¿Familiar, amigo, novia?- Cuddy no quiso preguntar la ultima parte.

- Te dije que era solo mi mamá y yo- Lucas inclino su cabeza hacia atrás – Amigos, solo tengo del tipo de amigos que te buscan para pedirte favores, supongo que no son amigos o si- hizo una pausa - ¡Aja! Jimmy Palmionatti, no espera. Le debe dinero a la mafia salió del estado-

_¿Por que no __conozco hombres normales?_ Dijo Cuddy así misma

- Novia, no tengo por el momento. Y mis ex novias están todas casadas-

- Entonces regresarás al hospital- ordenó Cuddy

- No quiero pasar la noche en el hospital, al menos que sea absolutamente necesario-

- ¿Qué tienes contra los cuartos de hospital?-

- Me harté de ellos. Después de visitar a mi mamá por meses-

-¿Tu madre?-

- Murió de cáncer el año pasado- Cuddy iba a dar su pésame pero Lucas continuo hablando - ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?-

- ¡No!-

- Solo me quedaré viendo televisión con el volumen bajo, no me meteré en tus asuntos. Lo prometo-

- No dejaré que un extraño pase la noche- Cuddy camino hacia la sala

-No soy un extraño, tuvimos una cita- Lucas la siguió

- Fue un almuerzo-

- Eso cuenta como cita…- Lucas se mareo un poco y tuvo que detenerse de la pared

- ¿Estas bien?-

- Si-

Cuddy lo vio con atención tratando de determinar sus intenciones. Se veía inofensivo. – Está bien, puedes quedarte-

**Continuara**

**

* * *

Nota: **No se que le paso a mi historia aqui en ff.(net) Disculpas a Liz-House, alan-licke, vicky y aelitas's-chan porque dejaron reviews.

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas tomo asiento en la sala de Cuddy. Mientras la doctora siguió con sus labores. Le dio de comer a Rachel y la acostó temprano.

Cuddy tenía apetito y se sirvió cereal y leche.

- Conozco un sujeto que me debe pizza gratis de por vida, puedo llamarlo- Lucas hablo desde la sala

- ¿Te debe pizza de por vida?-

- Evite que le dispararán, en California…-

- No necesito los detalles- Cuddy se sentó en su comedor. Subió los pies en la silla – Tu deberías comer algo ligero. Tengo fruta-

Lucas acepto una manzana.

* * *

Cuddy sacó su laptop y reviso parte de su trabajo. Su mente de distraía pensando en House. Suspiro.

- ¿estas bien?- Lucas preguntó desde el sillón .

_¿__Suspiré tan fuerte?_ – Estoy bien-

Cuddy continúo trabajando hasta las 11:30 pm. Apagó su computadora, bostezó y estiro sus piernas.

- Déjame revisarte-

- Okay- Lucas se quedó quieto mientras Cuddy tomo su pulso y presión.

- Lo mismo, sigue mi dedo con la mirada-

- ¿Ya puedo dormir?-

- No, lo siento. Nos vemos mañana. Si te sientes mal, hablame-

* * *

Cuddy cerró la puerta de su dormitorio. Se puso la pijama y se cepillo los dientes.

_Es como la vez que lleve un gatito enfermo a la casa cuando tenía 7 años__. _Pensó Cuddy. Se metió en su cama y trató de acomodarse para dormir. Dio una vuelta y luego otra. _Tengo sed_. Cuddy se levantó y fue a la cocina. Al asomarse para ver a Lucas. Lo vio con la cabeza baja recargada en su pecho.

- Oh por favor ¡Lucas!- Cuddy gritó despertando al detective.

- ¿Qué?- Lucas sentía los ojos pesados. – Ya estoy despierto…-

Cuddy se paro enfrente a él con las manos en la cadera.

- Ya somos dos-

- ¿No estabas dormida?- Lucas se talló los ojos.

- No - dijo Cuddy tomando asiento en el sillón

- ¿Por qué?-

-Demasiadas cosas en mi mente-

- ¿Cómo qué?- preguntó curioso Lucas

- ¿Por qué quieres saber?- Cuddy se puso ofensiva

-¿Por qué quieres ocultarlo? No le diré a nadie-

- Claro-

- ¿A quién le puedo decir?...oh…es sobre House ¿verdad?-

Cuddy apretó los labios.

- Talvez…-

- ¿Estás enamorada de él?- pregunto sin tapujos Lucas

- ¡¿por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo?!-

- ¿Todos te preguntan lo mismo? Ya deberías tener una respuesta-

- No es tan simple-

- Es una simple respuesta de si o no- Cuddy se quedo callada – Déjame plantear otra pregunta ¿House esta enamorado de ti?-

- No lo sé-

- ¿Han salido juntos?-

- No-

- ¿se han acostado?-

- Okay, ese es mi limite. Tú no eres terapeuta-

- Una vez me hice pasar por uno, era bastante bueno. Vamos, apuesto que nunca has hablado de esto con nadie-

- Porque es personal- Cuddy sonó un poco molesta

- Pero deberías hablarlo con alguien, de seguro Wilson te escucharía, pero todos sus consejos favorecerían a House-

Cuddy recapacitó las palabras de Lucas. Era cierto, Wilson siempre se pondría del lado de House

- Wilson es su mejor amigo. Por supuesto que estará de su lado-

- ¿Y quién esta de tu lado?-

- Olvídalo Lucas-

- Solo digo que en un año desde que me fui, no ha cambiado mucho la situación. Debe ser frustrante para ti. Deberías hablar con alguien. Y yo tengo toda la noche para escucharte-

- ¿Serás mi confidente? Que amable de tu parte- Cuddy se levantó y camino a la cocina. Lucas la siguió

- ¿Por qué no?-

- Porque no. Y déjame decirte que muchas cosas han cambiado.-

- ¿Para bien o para mal?-

Cuddy coloco la tetera. – No tengo la menor idea-

Lucas sonrió. – Estás triste... ¿Quieres ver una comedia?-

- ¿ya se acabó tu psicoanálisis?-

- ¿Quieres que siga preguntando?-

-No-

El detective regresó a la sala. Lucas buscó entre las peliculas de Cuddy alguna comedia.

- ¿Qué tal si yo te preguntó a ti?- dijo Cuddy con aire de juguetón

- Pregunta lo que quieras-

- ¿Alguna vez te has casado?- Cuddy se sirvió un taza de té

- No-

- ¿Comprometido?-

- No, nunca conocí la mujer correcta-

- ¿Hijos?-

-No- Lucas pensó por un momento – No que yo sepa. Debo recordar investigarlo-

Cuddy se sentó nuevamente en el sillón colocando su taza en la mesita de centro

- ¿Qué edad tienes?-

- Soy tres años menor que tú- De la colección de películas por fin escogió una. - "Cliente muerto no paga" con Steve Martin. ¡Adoro esta película!-

- Debí saber que escogerías una película de un detective-

- Son las mejores, un solitario detective conoce a una bella y misteriosa mujer-

- La mayoría de las veces el Investigador no se queda con la mujer-

- Pero en este caso si- dijo Lucas muy confiado

* * *

"_¿Qué haces?" _

"_Es que cuando te desmayaste, se te desacomodo"_

Cuddy y Lucas se carcajearon al oír la última frase de la película.

- Siempre me hace reír- Cuddy se quito una lagrima

-A mi también- Lucas se concentro a ver a Cuddy sonreír.

- No me mires así-

- ¿Cómo?-

- Como si fueras gato en pescadería- Cuddy miró la hora. – Te voy a revisar otra vez-

Cuddy realizo todos los pasos del chequeo.

- ¿Puedo dormir ya?-

-No, solo 3 horas más-

- ¿Quieres ver otra película conmigo?-

- Debo ir dormir- Cuddy se levantó con flojera del sillón – Trata de no morir en mi sala-

- Gracias por cuidarme. Rachel es muy afortunada en tenerte de mamá-

- Gracias- Cuddy caminó rumbo a su cuarto, pero regresó. – Lo que de verdad te quería preguntar era ¿Por qué ser investigador Privado? ¿No es deprimente ver tanta desconfianza?-

- Yo lo veo al contrario. Me gusta pensar que los clientes recobran la confianza. Como House y su amigo Wilson-

Cuddy se fue adormir sabiendo que en unas pocas horas tendría que levantarse de nuevo.

* * *

La alarma sonó. Cuddy lentamente se despertó. Recordó el día anterior. Se puso una bata y fue a checar a Lucas.

El detective leía un libro.

- Lo lograste-

- A penas- Lucas cerró el libro - ¿Puedo dormir ahora?-

- Ven acá- Lucas se levantó y se acerco a Cuddy. La doctora coloco sus manos en la cabeza de Lucas. Lo observo a detalle y Lucas sentía que su corazón se saldría del pecho. – Puedes dormirte un rato en mi sillón-

- Realmente estoy muy cansado- Lucas se recostó en el sillón casi de inmediato se durmió. Cuando se despertó ya había movimiento en la casa de Cuddy. La niñera ya había llegado, Rachel ya estaba despierta y Cuddy desayunaba; casi lista para irse a trabajar.

Lucas se estiro antes de levantarse. - ¿Puedo usar tu baño?-

- Claro- dijo Cuddy mientras bebía café para despabilarse.

Lucas se lavo la cara y enjuago rápidamente la boca. Se vio en el espejo y una idea vino a su mente.

- Gracias por ayudarme anoche- dijo Lucas al regresar al comedor.

- ¿No quieres algo de comer?- dijo Cuddy.

- Ya fui mucha molestia. Mejor me voy- Lucas se agacho y planto un beso a Cuddy. Que se quedo estupefacta. – Adiós-

Lucas dio media vuelta y se marcho. Solo se escucho el sonido de la puerta.

- ¿Me acaba…? ¿Me acaba de besar?- pregunto Cuddy a la niñera.

Tammy que no podía ocultar su sorpresa también solo pudo asentir.

_¿Quién diablos se cree que es?_ Pensó molesta la doctora.

* * *

Las reviews son muy apreciadas

Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

Pasaron unos días y Cuddy no supo de Lucas, no que le importara. Siguió con su trabajo y sus preocupaciones.

Llegó a la antigua oficina de House. Para descubrir a Lucas hablando con el doctor. Entró a la habitación. Antes de que pudiera decir algo House le explico.

- Lo contrate, para buscar unos pacientes-

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- Cuddy le dirigió la pregunta a Lucas, pero House contestó creyendo que hablaba con él.

- Porque no era necesario, además lo estoy pagando de mi bolsillo…y por mi bolsillo me refiero a la chequera de Wilson-

- Bien- Cuddy se fue de la oficina. Perdió el valor de hablar con House. Se subió al elevador, y Lucas la alcanzo.

* * *

- No te dije que House me había contratado. Porque se me olvido. Tu sabes, por el golpe en la cabeza-

- Empiezo a pensar que esa historia del ataque del bate es mentira- Cuddy se cruzo de brazos esperando llegar a la planta baja del hospital

- ¿Por qué mentiría sobre eso?-

- No lo sé talvez para meterte a mi casa-

- Ya veo estas molesta por el beso- Lucas sonrió, pero Cuddy le dio una mirada asesina. – Lo siento, no me pude resistir-

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador. Wilson estaba del otro lado.

- Cuddy- Wilson saludo

- Wilson-

- Hola Wilson- dijo Lucas causando que Wilson se preguntara quien era ese sujeto.

* * *

Siguieron caminado hasta la oficina de Cuddy.

- ¿Saldrías conmigo este fin de semana?- preguntó Lucas

- No-

- Podríamos ir al zoológico. ¿Has llevado a Rachel al zoológico?-

- Creo es muy pequeña para apreciar ir al zoológico- Cuddy se quitó la bata y la colgó en el perchero. – Y no voy a salir contigo-

- ¿Por qué no?-

- Mi vida esta muy complicada-

- Si, pero tu eres soltera y muy, muy atractiva…y yo estoy soltero-

- Cuddy suspiro – Cierto, pero…-

- ¿House?-

- Si, House…él…yo- Cuddy trató de buscar las palabras correctas. – Es simplemente complicado-

- Bueno, al menos lo intenté- Lucas se fue de la oficina.

* * *

Paso una semana y Cuddy no podía dejar de pensar en el asunto. Ella tenía que saber cuál era su situación con House. La conversación fue corta y dura para ambos. Especialmente frustrante para ella.

La decana se refugió en su oficina. Sentada pensativa cuando irrumpió Wilson.

- Supe de tu platica con House- se puso las manos en la cintura – Fue muy pronto para él-

Cuddy vió al oncólogo. Recordó lo que Lucas le dijo. Wilson siempre protegería a House

- Solo le pedía que me dijera si hay una posibilidad entre nosotros, fue bastante claro-

- Dale más tiempo, House es…-

Cuddy dejó de escuchar a Wilson. _¿Darle más tiempo? ¿Cuánto? Talvez nunca me ha perdonado por lo de su pierna, talvez es porque soy su jefa._ Cuddy se sentía muy insegura.

- ¿Cuddy?- Wilson notó que Cuddy parecía ida.

- Gracias por el consejo Wilson.-

* * *

Jueves por la noche y Lucas estaba feliz. Extremadamente feliz. Cuddy le había llamado por teléfono. Y ahora estaba tocando la puerta de la doctora.

- Buenas noches- dijo cuando se abrió la puerta. Cuddy lo miro, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo besó. Lo arrastro hacia adentro y lo puso contra la pared. Lucas respondió colocando sus manos en las caderas de Cuddy. Se separaron para poder respirar.

- Ven conmigo- Cuddy lo tomo de la mano a su cuarto

- Okay-

Lucas se quito la camisa y los zapatos mientras Cuddy se recostaba en la cama. Se lanzo sobre ella. Metió la mano debajo de la blusa de Cuddy. Beso su cuello pero se detuvo cuando sintió lo tensa que estaba Cuddy.

- ¿Estas bien?-

- Si- mintió Cuddy

Lucas se incorporo y se sentó al filo de la cama. _Ahora si moriré de vergüenza_. Pensó Cuddy.

- La verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la utlima vez que...tu sabes...- dijo Cuddy tapandose los ojos

- ¿Sabías que los humanos y los delfines son los únicos animales que tienen sexo por diversión?-

- ¿Qué?- Cuddy se sentó

- Quieres tener sexo conmigo por las razones equivocadas-

- ¿Razones equivocadas? Eres un hombre, que importa cuales son mis razones.-

- Quiero estar contigo porque tu quieras estar conmigo, no por que estés despechada- Lucas se puso su camisa. – Si me acostara contigo ahora te arrepentirías, te sentirías culpable y me correrías en una hora-

Otro largo suspiro de frustración de la mujer - Genial, rechazada dos veces en un día- Cuddy se dejó caer en la almohada.

- Pensaba que podía recogerte mañana a las 7- Lucas se puso los zapatos

- ¿Qué?-

- Mañana podremos salir. Divertirnos y luego regresamos a tener sexo- Lucas se levantó. – Tengo que irme a ducharme con agua fría-

Cuddy no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Se levantó y lo alcanzó en la puerta.

- ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que tendrás otra oportunidad conmigo?! ¿De verdad eres tan presuntuoso en creer que mañana vendrás y yo automáticamente haré lo que digas?- Cuddy se enojo un poco.

- No sé si tengo otra oportunidad contigo, pero prefiero arriesgarme, a quedarme esta noche y arrepentirme después. Tienes 24 horas para pensarlo. Si no quieres salir conmigo, no abrás la puerta mañana.-

Cuddy se rió –Esta fue tu chance Lucas no habrá más. Yo…-

Lucas tomo su cara en sus manos y la besó apasionadamente. Al terminar Cuddy se lamió los labios. – Yo…yo lo pensaré-

- Hasta mañana-

Se cerró la puerta y Cuddy recargo la frente sobre ella.

_Mi madre tenía razón. Tengo el peor __gusto en hombres._

_

* * *

_Las reviews son muy apreciadas

Gracias por leer


	4. Chapter 4

Primero: No creía que Luddy tuviera fans.

Segundo: Si son fans Huddy de corazón y odian la idea de Cuddy con alguien más. Ahora es el momento de dejar de leer.

* * *

Cuddy fue a trabajar deseando olvidar la noche anterior. _¿En que estaba pensando?_

Para empeorar las cosas soñó con Lucas. Lo cuál la confundió bastante. Se dedicaría a olvidarlo y trabajar lo más posible. Al entrar a su oficina se encontró con un ramo de rosas blancas.

- Lo trajeron hace 15 minutos- dijo la asistente de Cuddy – Son preciosas-

- Si lo son- Cuddy leyó la tarjeta.

"Espero verte esta noche"

Eran definitivamente de Lucas. – Hazme el favor de ponerlas en agua. Y ponlas en tu escritorio-

- ¿No las prefiere aquí en su oficina?-

- No quiero que todos se pregunten de quien son-

La asistente se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que le pidieron.

Sola en su oficina, Cuddy no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

Era medio día y Cuddy no se decidía a salir con Lucas. Saco una libreta y escribió una lista de pros y contras.

En pros anoto: Lucas es bien parecido, extraño tener sexo, estoy soltera y libre de compromisos, es lindo conmigo, de verdad extraño tener sexo.

En contras Cuddy solo escribió la letra "H". No necesitaba escribir más. Sus sentimientos por House seguían ahí.

Sonó el teléfono sacando a la doctora de sus pensamientos.

- Habla la Dra. Cuddy- dijo con tono muy profesional.

- Hola- era Lucas al otro lado de la línea telefónica. -¿Recibiste las flores?-

- Si, gracias-

- ¿Ya pensaste en lo de esta noche?-

- No - Cuddy cubrió la hoja de pros y contras.

- Talvez si te digo adonde quiero llevarte-

- ¿Dónde?-

- ¿Tienes un radio cerca? Quiero que sintonices una estación-

- Puedo hacerlo en mi computadora…espera- Cuddy sintonizo la estación que Lucas le pidio. - ¿Ahora que?-

- Solo espera a que termine esta canción-

La canción termino y se escucho la voz del DJ.

- La siguiente canción esta dedicada para Lisa Cuddy de Princeton NJ, de parte de Lucas. Espero que disfruten el concierto juntos-

Empezó la canción "Fire" de Bruce Springsteen

- ¿Me llevaras a un concierto de Springsteen?-

- Si, es más como una pequeña presentación- Lucas espero un momento antes de continuar – Entonces ¿te veo esta noche?-

Cuddy debía admitir que Lucas la había cautivado. Jugó con el cordón telefónico. – Está bien- dijo nerviosa.

- Nos vemos- Lucas colgó.

Cuddy sintió un nudo en el estomago. _¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?_

_

* * *

  
_

- ¿Cuddy?- Wilson alcanzó a la decana en la salida del hospital. - ¿has estado evitando a House?-

- Un poco- se sintió un poco culpable

- El de verdad se esta esforzando-

- Lo sé- Cuddy abrió la puerta del hospital como indicándole a Wilson que tenía prisa.

- ¿Te vas temprano?-

- Si, ¿eso es todo?-

- …si-

- Nos vemos- Cuddy se fue

* * *

La pierna izquierda de Cuddy no dejaba de moverse. Estaba nerviosa.

- Parece buena persona- dijo la niñera que le hacía compañía a Cuddy mientras esperaba por Lucas

Por fin se escucho el toque a la puerta. Cuddy se quedo sentada.

- ¿Quiere que yo abra?- dijo Tammy

- No, yo lo haré-

Cuddy tomo un gran respiro antes de abrir la puerta.

- Hey- dijo la doctora

- Te ves hermosa- Lucas la miro admirado. La doctora vestía unos jeans de diseñador, y una blusa negra con escote.

- Tú te ves como Jimmy Olsen-

- Te refieres a la corbata, lo sé es ridícula- Era una corbata de moño – No se en que estaba pensando-

Lucas deshizo el nudo de la corbata. Y la guardo en su bolsillo. Cuddy se sintió mejor al ver que no era la única nerviosa.

- Tammy, regresaremos pronto-

* * *

Lucas abrió la puerta del coche para Cuddy.

- Admítelo creías que iríamos en el camión de helados-

- Es bueno saber que tienes más de un vehículo-

* * *

El viaje fue rápido. A Cuddy le sorprendió lo fácil que era hablar con Lucas. El lugar era un pequeño club. Ya había gente haciendo fila.

- Nosotros entraremos por la puerta de servicio- Lucas tomo de la mano a Cuddy, lo cual aumento su ritmo del corazón, para guiarla por la multitud.

Entraron al club. Lucas saludo a un guardaespaldas quién le dio unos pases de acceso completo.

- ¿Acceso completo? Estoy impresionada-

- Me debía un favor- dijo Lucas

- ¿Hay alguien en Nueva Jersey que no te deba favores?-

Lucas se sonrojo un poco.

* * *

Lucas y Cuddy disfrutaron de ver de cerca de Springsteen. Cuddy cantó "Dancing in the dark" con tantas ganas que Lucas no podía dejar de sonreír. El concierto fue impresionante. 2 horas de éxitos.

- Ese fue asombroso.- dijo Cuddy un poco afónica de gritar en el concierto – Me encanta Springsteen-

- ¿Quieres conocerlo?-

- ¿En serio?-

- Si, ven conmigo-

* * *

Bruce Springsteen se secaba el sudor con una toalla cuando Lucas y Cuddy le hablaron.

- Hola Sr. Springsteen- dijo Lucas

- Llámame Bruce- Cuddy sonreía como si tuviera 15 años. - ¿Les gustó el concierto?-

- Fue maravilloso. La energía de la banda…Estupendo- Cuddy no creía que de verdad estuviera hablando con Bruce "El jefe" Springsteen.

- ¿Podemos tomarnos una foto?- preguntó el detective sacando su celular.

- Si-

* * *

Cuddy veía la foto una y otra vez. Era ella, Bruce Springsteen y Lucas.

- Mi celular tiene una cámara de muy buena resolución, tu sabes para el trabajo; te daré una copia de la fotografía-

- Dame dos, le enviare una a mi hermana. Se morirá de la envidia-

- Entonces valió la pena-

Lucas se estaciono afuera de la casa de Cuddy. Hubo un momento de silencio.

- Así que…-

- Entonces…-

Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

- Lo siento, ¿Qué ibas a decir?- dijo Lucas

Cuddy miro los ojos azules del detective. - ¿Quieres pasar?-

- Me encantaría-

* * *

- ¿Disfruto el concierto Dra. Cuddy?- la niñera se ponía su abrigo

- Si, gracias Tammy-

- Bien, Rachel esta dormida desde hace horas. Y ya vino mi esposo por mí-

- Gracias por todo. Nos vemos el lunes-

* * *

Lucas esperaba en el comedor. Se desabrocho el primer botón de su camisa.

- ¿Quieres una cerveza?- habló Cuddy

- Suena bien-

Cuddy sacó las botellas del refrigerador. Se sentó junto a Lucas, sin saber que decir.

- Lo siento, no he estado en una cita en…mucho tiempo. Me siento un poco ridícula. Y tú pareces tan confiado-

Lucas dio un trago a la cerveza -¿Qué tal si bailo para ti?-

- ¡¿Qué?!-

- Si, bailaré para ti- Lucas se levantó y empezó a bailar de una manera poco agraciada.

- No hay música- Cuddy se rió

- Cantaré- Lucas pensó en que canción usar

I get up in the evening, and I aint got nothing to say  
I come home in the morning, I go to bed feeling the same way  
I aint nothing but tired, man Im just tired and bored with myself  
Hey there baby, I could use just a little help

You cant start a fire, you cant start a fire without a spark  
This guns for hire even if were just dancing in the dark-

- Y eso que solo llevas una cerveza- Cuddy se rio mientras Lucas bailaba

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- Lucas se detuvo

- Si-

- Bien- Lucas se agacho y puso sus labios en los de la doctora.

* * *

Cuddy gritó de placer y luego empezó a reír. Lucas se recostó junto a ella tratando de recobrar el aliento.

- Wow- dijo Cuddy –Realmente extrañaba esto- volteo su cabeza hacia con Lucas – Probablemente crees que estoy loca-

- Un poco- Lucas acomodo su almohada – Pero como mi madre decía: es parte del encanto-

- ¿Ahora que?- pregunto Cuddy

- Si me das 15 minutos, podemos hacerlo otra vez-

Cuddy sonrió – No me refería a eso... ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¿Cómo algo formal?-

- Si- Lucas quito un cairel de la frente de Cuddy - ¿Por qué eres tan insegura?

- Es solo que…Soy terrible en relaciones. Verdaderamente nunca se me ha dado lo de salir con alguien por más de unos meses-

- Mmmm- Lucas miro el techo

- ¿Qué?-

- Que es muy conveniente que alegues tener sentimientos por House. Es como echarle la culpa a él ¿no? Pero si salieras con alguien "normal", entonces sería tu culpa. Así que prefieres no salir con nadie. Lo cuál es una gran mecanismo de protección, pero te hace miserable- Cuddy se quedo callada ante la hipótesis de Lucas – Sin embargo, te hace más interesante como novia-

- ¿Novia?-

- Te reto a ser mi novia. Te reto a que no lo arruines con alguien normal-

- Tú no eres normal Lucas- Cuddy cerró los ojos y respiro profundo – Seguro ¿Por qué no? Seré tu novia- Ambos sonrieron.

- Por cierto…ya van 5 minutos- Lucas subió las cejas

**Continuara**

**

* * *

  
**

En el siguiente capitulo House sospechara un poco. Cuddy sigue indecisa

¿Alguna idea de donde viene el titulo del fic?

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

Era lunes por la mañana y Lisa Cuddy se sentía radiante. Después de su cita con Lucas se sentía confiada, alegre y más sexy que nunca.

Entró al hospital con una nueva encontrada confianza. Siempre había tenido confianza siendo Decana de Medicina, pero ahora tenía un empujoncito extra.

- Buenos días a todas - saludo a un grupo de enfermeras con una gran sonrisa.

- Buenos días Dra. Cuddy- contestaron las enfermeras al ver pasar a su jefa.

- Parece de buen humor hoy- le dijo una enfermera a la otra.

* * *

Cuddy realizo sus actividades matutinas de muy buen humor. Incluso la clínica no era tan pesada.

- Estas sonriendo- House hablo a las espaldas de la doctora. Cuddy dio media vuelta para confrontarlo. – Si fuera el yo de antes diría algo como:"Estas sonriendo, de seguro las baterías D hicieron bien su trabajo anoche" Pero eso sería grosero-

-Que bueno que has cambiado…ahora regresa a trabajar- Cuddy regresó a su oficina. Lo último que quería era que House se enterará. _¿Quiero que se entere?_

Sin embargo House noto algo diferente en ella. Y se recordó así mismo de indagar después.

* * *

_No me debo sentir culpable, no hay nada entre House y yo. _Cuddy se dijo así misma al entrar a su oficina.

- Dra. Cuddy- su asistente la esperaba. – Aquí están sus mensajes- le entrego unas notas.

- Gracias-

- Y tengo al Sr. Douglas en la línea. Quiere saber si esta libre para salir a almorzar-

Cuddy se paro en seco -¿Hamilton Douglas el benefactor ó Lucas Douglas el Investigador Privado?-

- El segundo…-

- Despeja mi agenda, voy a almorzar-

* * *

Cuddy miraba el techo del departamento de Lucas. Acostada en la cama del Investigador, aguardaba a que regresará con la comida.

- Ya llegó la pizza-

- No creo que pueda hacer esto- dijo la doctora.

- ¿Comer pizza? La mitad es vegetariana- indicó Lucas

El departamento del investigador era sencillo y pequeño. Desde su pequeño ante comedor, se podía ver la cama.

- Salir contigo. Mira…- Cuddy se incorporo sentándose en la cama y usando la sabana para cubrirse – Creí que podía estar contigo y olvidar todo lo demás, hacerlo a un lado; pero estos…sentimientos no se van. Es muy difícil y…- Cuddy miro a Lucas comer tranquilamente una rebanada de pizza – Y tú no me estás tomando en serio-

- Es difícil tomarte en serio, sabiendo que estas desnuda bajo esa sabana. ¿Quieres salsa de tomate?-

- Debería regresar al hospital…-

- Te invite a almorzar puedes comer una rebanada conmigo, no creo que nadie te reclame por tardarte una hora más-

- Lo merezco con lo mucho que trabajo-

- Definitivamente, talvez podrías tomarte el miércoles libre-

- ¿Por qué?- Cuddy tomo una de las camisas de Lucas para cubrirse.

- Para llevarte a Rachel y a ti al zoológico- Lucas admiro las piernas de la mujer que se sentó junto a él.

- Te dije, creo que Rachel es muy pequeña para apreciar ese paseo- Se sirvió una rebanada de pizza vegetariana.

- Es uno de esos zoológicos de animales de granja y cachorritos. Donde los niños pueden acariciar un borreguito y tomarse fotos con patos. Las mamás adoran ese tipo de cosas ¿no?-

- Si, las adoramos-

* * *

- ¿No ha regresado Cuddy?- preguntó una de las enfermeras a la asistente

- Todavía no-

La enfermera vio su reloj – Ya se tardó –

- ¿La necesita para algo?-

- No- la enfermera se sintió curiosa - ¿Dijo con quién iba?-

- Con un benefactor- la asistente tenía instrucciones de no dar información

* * *

Miércoles por la tarde Cuddy, Rachel y Lucas regresaban a la casa después de pasar el día en el zoológico.

- Nunca había visto a una persona tomar tantas fotos en mi vida-

- Me gusta tomar fotos de Rachel- se defendió la doctora.

- Tomaste como 50 fotografías de ella con el chivo. Y era un chivo bastante feo-

- Si bueno, Rachel se veía muy linda- dijo Cuddy a su hija que tenía en brazos – Tengo que ir a cambiarla-

Lucas tomo asiento. Sonó el teléfono.

- ¿diga?- contesto Lucas

- ..Eh… ¿Se encuentra Lisa?-

- Claro, de parte de quién-

Cuddy escucho a Lucas hablar _¿Está hablando por teléfono?_ Salió del cuarto de Rachel

- Es tu hermana- Lucas le pasó el teléfono – Suena sorprendida-

Cuddy tomo el aparato – Hola, si...si era Bruce Springsteen...si…no…si es él que contesto- miro a Lucas – Muy bien…adiós- Colgó

- Esa fue una conversación corta-

- Mi hermana y yo nos llevamos bien.-

- aja-

- ¿Vas empezar con tu psicoanálisis?-

- Yo no psicoanalizo a nadie…solo hago observaciones. Como que aparte de la niñera, nadie sabe que salimos ¿o sí?- Lucas abrazó a Cuddy

- Lo diré en su momento- Cuddy rodeo el cuello de Lucas con sus brazos. – Lo prometo-

Lucas miro directo a los ojos azules de la doctora - A veces pareces triste…-

- ¿triste?-

- No sé…- Lucas puso su mano en la mejilla de Cuddy –Te proteges tanto, de todos. Creo que alguien de verdad te lastimo-

- Ni idea de que hablas-

- Okay- Lucas se encogió de hombros – Tengo que irme- le dio un pequeño beso a Cuddy. - ¿Nos vemos el sábado?-

- Seguro-

* * *

Cuddy trabajaba en su casa el jueves por la noche. En su cama yacían papeles, expedientes, su celular y su computadora portátil. Observo la hora. Era bastante tarde. Tomo su teléfono.

- Hola-

- Hola Lucas ¿te desperté?-

- No. Estoy de vigilancia afuera de una casa- Lucas miraba a través de sus binoculares de visión nocturna desde su auto.

- ¿Un esposo que engaña?-

- Un nieto que engaña a su abuelo-

- ¿Disculpa?-

- Mi cliente es el abuelo paterno de este niño que vigilo. Él cree que su nieto visita más al abuelo materno. Quiere evidencia para dejar de darle su mesada-

- Eso está mal…- Cuddy recogió las piernas de tal manera que quedo acurrucada en su cama. – Lucas respecto a lo que dijiste ayer…tienes razón. La razón por la que me protejo tanto-

- Alguien te lastimó- dijo Lucas recordando la conversación del día anterior.

- si-

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?-

- En realidad no…-

- ¿Tan mal fue?-

- Si-

- No importa, no tienes que decírmelo ahora. Tal vez más adelante quieras compartirlo conmigo…y yo te contaré de la vez que mate a alguien-

Cuddy se quedo callada pensando si escucho bien o no - ¿Estas bromeando?-

- No, pero te diré que fue en defensa propia-

- Okay…- Cuddy miró su reloj otra vez – Ya voy a dormirme-

- Buenas noches-

- Nos vemos el sábado-

**Concluirá…**

**

* * *

  
**

Yo soy de las que tiene la teoría de que hay algo raro con Cuddy y su pasado (aunque no tenga idea de que). Porque esa mujer se comporta de tal manera, que también necesita un poco de terapia :P

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

Por cierto **spoilers!**

**

* * *

  
**

- Creo que Cuddy se esta acostando con alguien-

Wilson dejó de escribir para poner atención a su amigo. - ¿De que hablas House?-

- De que Cuddy esta desempolvando las sabanas. Tengo evidencias-

- ¿Evidencias? Dios, House. Dime que no encontraste condones usados en su basura-

- No seas asqueroso Wilson…- House hizo una mueca de asco - Ella estaba sonriendo-

- Con esa evidencia. Quién puede dudar de ti-

- Y la semana pasada uso un cuello de tortuga-

- ¿Y?-

- ¡¿Y?! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Cuddy tan tapada? Estaba ocultando un chupetón en el cuello. Y la semana antepasada tenía el cabello húmedo a medio día. Por lo cuál deduzco que se baño porque tuvo sexo al medio día. Cuddy se esta acostando con alguien. Y me lo está ocultando

- ¡¿Quién se cree que es ocultando su vida privada?!- Se burló Wilson – Y para que quieres saber con quién ¿Le vas a pedir un autógrafo?

- Esto es serio Wilson –

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que Cuddy empiece una relación seria?-

- Por favor- House jugó con su bastón parado frente a la ventana de la oficina de Wilson – Cuddy es una adicta al trabajo. No tiene tiempo para una relación seria

- Bueno, si sabes que no va durar ¿Para qué quieres saber con quién se acuesta?-

- Porque Cuddy, como la mayoría de las mujeres; es incapaz de echar un polvo sin desarrollar sentimientos por el sujeto. Así que lo hago para ayudarla. De lo contrario ella va terminar con un contador insípido, solo porque se sintió sola una noche-

- ¿Contador insípido?-

- Era eso o dentista machista- House se encogió de hombros

- Esta bien, digamos que estás en lo correcto; que yo no lo creo ¿Por qué te importa tanto?-

- Es mi jefa; es de mi interés que este bien-

- ¡Tonterías!- dijo Wilson –Ambos sabemos porque te importa tanto-

- No empieces Wilson-

- ¿Qué no empiece? Tú eres el que entró aquí…-

- ¡Lucas!- House interrumpió al doctor

- ¿Quién?-

- El investigador privado-

- ¿Qué hay con él?-

- Puedo contratarlo para que averigüe con quién se acuesta Cuddy-

Wilson se levantó de su escritorio y camino hacia su amigo. Colocó su mano en el hombro de House – Escúchame, pensar de esa manera solo te dejaré sintiéndote infeliz. La próxima semana iremos a la conferencia médica. Podrás hablar con ella a solas, alejado del barullo del hospital-

- Yo no quiero ir a la estupida conferencia-

- Ni modo…Vamos te invito a cenar y olvidas el asunto-

* * *

Lucas y Cuddy regresaban del cine.

- ¿Estas seguro de que vimos la misma película?- dijo Cuddy al entrar a su casa

- Todas las películas están abiertas a interpretación- se defendió Lucas

- ¿Qué película vieron?- saludo la niñera al verlos llegar

- Lucas me llevó a un cinema que pone películas clásicas, vimos "Breakfast at Tiffany's". Yo creo que es muy romántica, Lucas cree que es un triller psicológico-

- Piénsenlo el personaje de Audrey Hepburn esconde su pasado y trata de estafar hombres. Si la hubiera dirigido Hitchcock…-

- Es una película romántica- Cuddy le dio un golpe en el hombro. - ¿Cómo te fue con Rachel?- Cuddy se quito su abrigo.

- Rachel es un angelito. Ya esta dormida-

- Gracias-

La niñera se retiro. Cuddy se dirigió al cuarto de su hija y la observo dormir. Lucas se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta.

- No debí haberte quitado tiempo con tu hija- dijo el detective

- No, fue mi elección. Mañana domingo estaré todo el día con ella. Solo que me…molesta la idea de dejarla sola para ir a la conferencia, pero trabajo es trabajo- Cuddy acaricio la cabeza de la niña – Buenas noches cariño- salió del cuarto.

- Es tarde- dijo Lucas con voz baja

Cuddy lo tomo por su chamarra de piel - Quédate-

* * *

Mañana del domingo y Cuddy despertó temprano como siempre. La doctora sintió el calor del cuerpo de Lucas que dormía del lado derecho de su cama. Recordó aquel semestre en la Universidad que vivió con su novio. Años más tarde; antes de que la nombraran decana de medicina, también compartió casa con otro hombre. Y de vez en cuando, dejaba su lado romántico fantasear con despertar al lado de House…pero eso no era real y lo demás estaba en el pasado. _Esto es real, esto es ahora_ pensó Cuddy. Con sus delicados dedos repaso el contorno de la cara de Lucas

- ¿Siempre te levantas tan temprano los domingos?- Lucas se despertó

- Es mi costumbre-

Lucas estiro su brazo para acercar a Cuddy. – Esta es mi costumbre-

Lucas la besó y froto la espalda de Cuddy causando un pequeño gemido de la doctora.

* * *

Cuddy, Rachel y Lucas tomaban el desayuno. La pequeña jugaba con su plato. Cuddy recibió una llamada a su celular.

- Tengo que atender esto… ¿podrías cuidarla un momento?- Cuddy se levantó de la mesa y camino al otro cuarto.

Lucas miro a la bebé

- ¿Sabes Rachel?-

Rachel volteo a verlo al reconocer su nombre

- Creo que esto es una prueba. A veces las madres solteras prueban a sus novios para ver como se llevan con sus hijos. Mi mamá tenía un novio que no me agradaba para nada, le vomite 5 veces y seguía regresando. Supongo que de verdad le gustaba mi mamá-

Rachel balbuceo señaló al detective y su cuchara

- A mi me gusta tu mamá. Realmente me gusta mucho- Lucas le dio la cuchara – Pero tu mamá quiere a otro sujeto, apuesto a que lo conoces; es alto y usa bastón-

Rachel lo observo con curiosidad por un segundo y continuo jugando con la cuchara.

- Podríamos decir que al principio el corazón de tu mamá lo ocupaba 95% House y 5% yo- Lucas utilizó sus dedos para mostrar la proporción

- ¿Ves?- Rachel le prestó atención nuevamente – Pero ahora diría que es 75% House y 25% yo. Con suficiente tiempo puedo cambiar la situación. ¿Estás de mi lado Rachel?- la bebé se rió al escuchar su nombre

Cuddy regresó al comedor. - ¿De que hablaban?-

- Porcentajes y proporciones…-

-…Okay…- Cuddy tomo en brazos a Rachel – Mañana es la conferencia. Te llamaré desde el hotel -

- ¿House irá?- preguntó el detective

- Si…pero House y yo hemos atendido conferencias antes. Nada pasará… ¿estás celoso?-

- Si, un poco-

- La mayoría de los hombres no lo admitiría-

- Pero lo estoy. Para qué ocultarlo. Yo tengo la filosofía de que es mejor no ocultar nada, aunque si las personas hicieran eso; estaría sin empleo…Mi punto es que no me agrada la idea de que tu y House pasen unos días en un hotel. Ya sé que Wilson irá también, que es por trabajo…-

Cuddy tapo la boca de Lucas –Eres tan lindo, pero a veces hablas demasiado. No hay nada de que preocuparse. Es solo un viaje de negocios- Cuddy lo dejo hablar

- ¿Y si voy contigo y cambia a viaje de placer?-

**

* * *

  
**

Lo sé, muy cruel de mi parte dejarlo así.

Las reviews (o amenazas) son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer

**nota: Recapacite y habrá otro final!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Recapacite y he aquí el nuevo final. Mucho más apropiado a decir verdad.

* * *

- No creo que esa sea una buena idea- dijo la doctora.

- Está bien, solo era una idea- se resigno Lucas

* * *

Lunes en la mañana House, Wilson y Cuddy llegaron al hotel después de 3 horas de camino.

- La próxima vez usaremos mi automóvil- dijo Cuddy al salir del vehículo.

- No habrá próxima vez- House habló

- House, ya discutimos esto. Asistir a la conferencia le hará bien a tu reputación-

- Cuddy tiene razón- dijo Wilson. – Ya que estamos aquí disfruta de la vista-

Los tres doctores vieron el lago enfrente de ellos.

* * *

- Entonces la conferencia principal será a las 12:00 en el auditorio principal- Cuddy leía su agenda a Wilson en el restaurante del hotel. House llegó a la mesa con un plato atiborrado de comida. Sus dos amigos se le quedaron viendo.

- ¿Qué?-

- Solo porque es buffet de todo lo que puedas comer, no significa que lo debes intentar- dijo Wilson

- Estoy en crecimiento, necesito la energía-

- ¡Atención!- se escucho al gerente del hotel – Tenemos una situación delicada aquí-

- ¿Ahora que?- se quejo House

- Deja escuchar House-

- Uno de los exponentes el Dr. Jhon Byrne ha fallecido en nuestras instalaciones.-

El público se sorprendió al oír la noticia.

- No se sabe de que murió, pero el Centros para el Control y Prevención de Enfermedades, el CDC, nos ha puesto en contención hasta nuevo aviso. Se les ruega que regresen a sus cuartos. Gracias por su colaboración-

- Gracias por traerme muchachos- dijo sarcásticamente House

* * *

Wilson encendió la televisión de su cuarto

- Hey House- le habló a su amigo que descansaba en la cama – Salimos en las noticias-

- Claro que salimos en las noticias. 200 doctores que no saben de que se murió uno- House observo el reportaje. – ¿Ese el tipo que se murió?-

- Si, el Dr. Byrne-

House miró el reportaje para oír los detalles de la muerte.

- Diablos, creo murió de Ebola-

- ¿El virus mortal que es muy común en África?-

- Si- House se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto.

* * *

- Así que estamos atrapados aquí- Cuddy hablaba por su celular con Lucas. Se escuchó que llamaron a su puerta. -Luego te llamo-

Cuddy abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

- ¿Si?-

- Necesito que uses tus habilidades administrativas, quiero hablar con la CDC- dijo muy serio House

* * *

- Dr. Byrne nunca ha viajado a África- dijo el encargado de la CDC. House leía el reporte de la muerte. – Y los síntomas no encajan-

- Puede ser una nueva cepa- opinó House

- ¿En NJ?- el encargado se cruzó de brazos – Sin pruebas físicas, el cerco sanitario se levantará en unas horas, como lo indica el protocolo-

- ¿Así de simple?- dijo Cuddy

- Si, agradezco su interés doctores-

* * *

- ¿Bueno?- Lucas contestó su teléfono

- Necesito que investigues algo por mi.- House fue directo al grano. – Estoy atrapado en un hotel por las próximas 4 horas. Necesito que entres a la casa de un doctor-

- ¿Quieres contratarme a mi?- Lucas sospechó

-Si ¿Por qué no? No creo que mi equipo quiera hacerlo-

- No te ha dicho…- el detective se sintió decepcionado

- ¿De que hablas? Tomas el caso o no-

- Seguro-

* * *

- ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto casualmente Wilson a Cuddy

- Bien, con la excepción de este pequeño contratiempo- Cuddy hojeaba una revista

- Claro- se sentó junto a ella - ¿Algo... nuevo... en tu... vida?- Wilson arrastraba las palabras.

- Oh por Dios Wilson. ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?-

- ¿Tienes novio?-

Cuddy se sonrojo – Define novio-

- Un hombre con quien tienes citas regularmente de índole romántico-

- Entonces…si. Tengo un novio- Cuddy uso la revista para cubrirse la cara

- ¡¿House tenía razón?!-

- ¿House sabe?- Cuddy prácticamente lanzó revista - ¿Qué tanto sabe?-

- Solo sabe que estás con alguien… ¿con quién?-

- No creo que lo conozcas… Lucas Douglas-

- ¿El investigador privado?...oh…eso significa que House esta…- Wilson sabía que House estaba contactando a Lucas – Oh…tienes que decirle a House-

* * *

- El doctor tenía una amante- Lucas regresó la llamada a House 1 hora después

- Bien por él- House respondió - ¿En que es relevante?-

- En la casa del Dr. Byrne no encontré evidencia de ningún viaja a África, pero estoy en el departamento de su novia y tiene fotos de lugares exóticos- Lucas husmeó por el lugar

- ¿Mascotas?-

- Un pájaro raro-

- Hey Lucas…-

- ¿Si?-

- Es mejor que salgas del lugar, busques un cubre bocas, guantes y una bolsa para el pájaro-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Es el portador del virus-

- ¡¿Qué?!- Lucas salio corriendo del lugar - ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? No voy entrar otra vez-

- Relájate, solo dile a mi equipo que vaya-

* * *

El equipo de House realizo las pruebas correspondientes. Mandó los resultados a la CDC. Que resguardo el cerco sanitario y elevo la emergencia.

House, Wilson, Cuddy y el resto de los huéspedes tuvieron exámenes y chequeos constantes. 48 horas después eran libres de irse.

Cuddy toco la puerta del cuarto de House.

- Adelante- se escucho a House

- House ¿puedo hablarte contigo antes de irnos?-

- Te vas a disculpar por haberme arrastrado hasta aquí- House guardaba sus camisas. –Dos días de muestras de sangre y baños con desinfectante…-

- Salgo con Lucas- su voz sonó como cristal

House se quedó con la boca abierta. De todas las posibilidades no vio esa.

- Wilson me informó que lo contrataste… otra vez…pensé que sería mejor si yo te decía-

House quería darse un golpe. El los presentó, los hizo ir a una cita, es más Lucas le advirtió que quería la misma meta

- El no parece tu tipo- por fin habló House

- ¿Mi tipo? No creo tener un tipo- Cuddy se froto los brazos, sintió frío.

- Una decana de medicina que salé con un Investigador Privado, no parece tener lógica, pero allá tu-

- House…-

- Ya hay que irnos jefa- House cerró su maleta.

* * *

- Hola- Lucas saludó a la doctora

- Lucas, ¿vinieron por mi?- Cuddy se sorprendió al ver a Lucas con Rachel en la recepción del hotel. –Hola cariño- la doctora abrazó a su hija

- Pensé que la extrañarías-

- Si, gracias- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Si tienes todo listo, podemos irnos-

Lucas cargó las maletas de Cuddy al automóvil. Había comprado una silla para Rachel.

House los veía desde la orilla del lago. Wilson se acercó a su amigo.

- ¿Estas bien?-

- No. Él la hace sonreír-

El corazón de Wilson sintió gran empatía por su amigo.

* * *

Lucas conducía mientras Cuddy cambiaba la estación en la radio.

- Estaba pensando…- hablo Cuddy – Te podría dar una copia de la llave de mi casa-

- Ya tengo una copia-

Cuddy levantó una ceja – Esto es comportamiento de acosador-

- No la iba a usar, era solo para emergencias- Cuddy lo seguía mirando – En serio, lo juro…un momento… ¿quieres darme tu llave? Ese un paso hacia delante. Creo que te amo-

- ¿Qué?- Cuddy sintió su corazón latir rápidamente _¿Lo oí bien?_

- Nada- Lucas se quedo viendo el camino. Pero Cuddy noto como se sonrojo. – Es que no sé adonde va esto- dijo sin voltear a ver a Cuddy

- No te preocupes Lucas, yo tampoco tengo la menor idea- Le dio una gran sonrisa.

**Fin.**

Asi que Luddy gana.

Las reviews (o más amenazas) son muy apreciadas

Gracias por leer


End file.
